


Will That Be All?

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hide and Seek, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 4 for Fictober!





	Will That Be All?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the adventure. Next prompt will be Librarian AU. I think it'll be one of my favorites. Until then, please enjoy prompt 4! And thanks to everyone who's stuck around this far! You guys give me strength! ^_^ <3

Adrien watched Marinette with some amusement and a bit of chagrin as they walked out the front doors of the school. She was hobbling down the steps, still shaken from the acrobatics he had demonstrated earlier. He shivered as he remembered her lips near his ear; her breath was warm and her voice low with a twinge of disbelief. Marinette looked over at him, eyes curious. Adrien tried to distract her by asking if she was doing better.

“A little bit,” she quietly replied. The blonde model watched her eye her home across the street dubiously. A sudden urge to protect his friend came over him and he found himself stepping in front of her with a little bow, hand outstretched.

“May I escort you home, ma prin—er, Marinette?”

_Ah, shoot! Please don’t notice the slip!_

Before his face could be more drenched in sweat, he felt a soft hand take his and heard an even softer voice say, “That would be nice. Thank you, Adrien.” He dared peek at her face and saw a small smile of…did she look pleased? And here he thought she was always intimidated by him, maybe even disliked him; hence the stuttering and such behavior she had around him. But her looking pleased gave him hope that they could become better friends after all!

Relief surged through him and he happily walked her to the bakery with a slight spring in his step. Adrien thought he heard a giggle and more warmth spread through him. Just before he could analyze what he was feeling precisely, the smell of her family’s bakery overcame his senses. The hungry teen didn’t realize he’d stopped until he felt Marinette’s hand tug him towards the front door. And was that a smirk he saw? She turned away before he could decide but the idea still made him defensive.

“A kind gentleman should always be rewarded for his services, don’t you think?” Marinette’s kind voice had a tint of amusement in it, causing Adrien to feel more ruffled with embarrassment.

“Not necessary, ma--Marinette. I have a strict diet I must… stay…” her classmate trailed off.

 _Oh, good gravy, it smells better inside!_ Heaven help him, he was surrounded by deliciously flaky pastries that was chipping away at his self-control. If his father found out…

An éclair appeared before his vision and saliva filled his mouth with anticipation. “Are you suuuuuure?” Marinette asked innocently as she not-so-innocently waved the warm chocolatey pastry in front of him. Swallowing deep, Adrien looks around for escape only for his traitorous hand to reach forward and carefully take the baked work of art out of his rather smug friend’s hands. One couldn't hurt, right?

Only obscure thoughts of bliss entered his mind the moments his tongue tasted the chocolate eclair. Oh yes, this savory goodness was well worth any reprimand his father may have with him. If there was a way to get away with it… 

As if she read his mind, Marinette pulled out a box partly filled with eclairs. “Are there any others you'd like to try?”

_Perfect._

“Actually, that would be great!” Adrien looked around with vigor. “May I have a couple of those vanilla macaroons, perhaps a few of those caneles? Ooh, and maybe one of those choux pastries? Looks beautiful…!” He paused.

Slowly turning his bright turnip face towards Marinette's gleeful one, Adrien smiled sheepishly and asked, “Please?” His talented friend held out the box full of goodies out for him to see she'd added everything in he asked for; he never noticed her bustling in his enthusiasm. Sheepishly, Adrien met her glistening eyes. “Thanks.”

Feeling mischievous, those beautiful blue eyes came closer to his widening green ones and asked:

“Will that be all?”

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like Adrien is subconsciously trying to impress Marinette, so the whole “good thing I run on rooftops thing” makes it all the funnier to me. :p


End file.
